mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Takahiro Mizushima
| birth_place = Fujisawa, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits =''Shrine of the Morning Mist'' as Tadahiro Amatsu Romeo x Juliet as Romeo Seto no Hanayome as Michishio Nagasumi | website = | agency= Production baobab}} is a Japanese seiyū. He has a blood type of A, and is affiliated with Production baobab. When voicing adult games, he is known as . Notable voice roles TV Anime Lead roles in bold. * Adam (Phoenix 2004) * Billy (PoPoLoCrois 2003-2004) * Bob (D.Gray-man 2006-) * Blue Doga (SD Gundam Force 2003-2004) * Chief Secretary (TOKYO TRIBE2 2006) * Chinese Pro (Hikaru no Go 2001-2003) * Chouryou Messala, combined voice of Kouten The. O (SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors 2010) * Christopher Armalite (Scrapped Princess 2003) * Editor B (Hataraki Man 2006) * Eliot (D.N.Angel 2003) * Fumiaki Uchida (Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin 2010) * Finland (Hetalia - Axis Powers 2009) * Fū (Pokémon Advanced Generation 2002-2006) * Hazuna (Magical Kanan 2005) * Hiragi no Tobee (Onmyō Taisenki 2004-2005) * Hiroto Kiyama/Gran (Inazuma Eleven 2008-) * Jun Kudō (Sayonara Zetsubou-sensei 2007-2009) * Katsushita (The Gokusen 2004) * Kazuki Aihara (Kimikiss pure rouge 2007-2008) * Kazuma Miyoshi (Bakukyu Hit! Crash Bedaman 2006) * Knight Hunters Eternity (2002) * Kojima (Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu 2003) * Kouta Otoyama (Stellvia of the Universe 2003) * Daisuke Tsubaki (Giant Killing 2010) * Meerkat Brother (Princess Tutu 2002-2003) * Nagasumi Michishio (Seto no Hanayome 2007) * Ozawa Wataru (Gakuen Heaven 2006) * Rescue worker (Detective Conan 1996-) * Rihito Amagi (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure 2003-2004) * Rolo Lamperouge (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 2008) * Romeo Montague (Romeo x Juliet 2007-) * Ryū Sasaki (Getsumen to Heiki Mina 2007) * Ryū Sasakura (Bartender 2006) * Ryūji Kamiya (Onmyō Taisenki 2004-2005) * Soldier A (SaiKano) * Student (Please Twins!) * Tadahiro Amatsu (Shrine of the Morning Mist 2002) * Takamatsu (Angel Beats! 2010) * Takanori Shimotakanani (Girl's High 2006) * Takeru Takemoto (This Ugly Yet Beautiful World 2004) * Tetsukan, Guinble (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann 2007) * Wataru Suiden (Desert Punk 2004-2005) * Kiyama Hiroto/Gran (Inazuma Eleven 2009) OVA * Hiroyuki (Netrun-mon 2004) * Luka (Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie 2004) * Kotaro Inugami (adult form) (Mahō Sensei Negima: Mō Hitotsu no Sekai 2009-2010) Video Game Lead roles in bold. * Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon ~ Dual Stars of Carnage * Kappa (Simple2000 The Mystery: And Everyone Disappears) * Koshikage (Shounen Onmyouji: With These Wings, Return to the Skies) * Model X (Rockman ZX) * Serpico (Berserk Millennium Falcon Arc: Chapter of the Record of the Holy Demon War) * Selbium Bolt (Duel Savior Destiny) * Shōhei Nanbu (Shuugyo Ryokou: Koto Meisou Chizu) * Noel Chandler in Star Ocean: Second Evolution * X (Rockman Zero) * Rolo Lamperouge (Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch R2: Banjou no Geass Gekijou) * Hubert Ozwell (Tales of Graces) * Conrad Bartley (Edel Blume) * Tōya Ijūin (Troy) (Cross Edge) Movie * Rory Peters (Final Destination 2) *TV Tokyo’s Thursday lineup * Turtle Wong/Wong Shiuguwai (Fight Back to School) * Turtle Wong/Wong Shiuguwai (Fight Back to School 2) * Band of Brothers * Volcano Television * Fuji TV’s My Wife’s Having an Affair This Week? * Fanes (TBS’s I’m Gonna Give It to You Straight! 7/25/2006) Drama CD Lead roles in bold. * Chocolate Kiss * Finland (Hetalia: Axis Powers) * Fisherman (Ai wa Bara Iro no Kiss) * Hanesto Subaru (dear Series) * Itsushi Narumi (Barajou No Kiss) * Kanan (Saint Beast Others 1) * Kazuki Yano (Baka na Inu Hodo Kawaikute) * Koi Dorobou wo Sagase * Kon Miyagi (Love-Berrish!) * Mitsuru Koga (Ai to Bakudan 2: Kizudarake no Tenshi Domo ~Marked for Death Requiem ni Kabe wo Zenpen~) * Nao (Koi no Iro) * Ryūji Kamiya (Onmyō Taisenki Special Soundtrack) * Sakamoto (Aishitenai to Ittekure) * Shimekiri no Sono Mae ni * Tsukasa Takagi (Toritsu Mahō Gakuen) * Takanori Shimotakanani (Girl's High Character Song & Drama) * Yūichi Ezaki (Looking Up at the Half Moon, Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora) * Yuki Kaen (Cute Person vol. 5) * X/CyberElf-X (Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos) * Rolo Lamperouge (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2) * Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor) * Haruki Kitahara (White Album 2) External links * Production baobab * DAIZ * DAIZ at Wikipedia Japan * Mizushima Takahiro’s Daichuu MAMIRE! at the animate mobile series website * Cosmic Blue, a Takahiro Mizushima fansite *Mizushima Takahiro at the Anime News Network *Mizushima Takahiro at Audiowiki Category:Japanese voice actors Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:People from Fujisawa ar:تاكاهيرو ميزشيما ko:미즈시마 다카히로 ja:水島大宙 th:ทาคาฮิโระ มิสุชิมะ zh:水島大宙